Petits mots, petite rencontre
by worldangel
Summary: Dans le Poudlard Express, certaines rencontres sont les plus importantes, celles qui feront que toutes ces années études soient des plus supportables.  Qu'en dis-tu Albus ?


**Disclaimer :**JK Rowling est l'heureuse propriétaire de ce trois pièces, vue exposé au sud :)

**Petit bavardage :** Au fond, j'ai comme l'impression que j'ai fait des déçus... mais quoi, il faut bien que je fasse autre chose que du Drarry non ? Et pi il est tout mignon cet OS :3

* * *

><p>Il regardait le quai s'éloigner. Loin, très loin… il voyait la queue du train, des élèves se penchant encore aux fenêtres en faisant de grands signes d'adieu même si plus personne ne pouvait en profiter à présent. Maintenant, il regrettait d'être monté à bord du train malgré ce que son père lui avait dit.<p>

Serrant ses paumes aux bords de la fenêtre, il pencha un peu plus en espérant vaguement revoir la silhouette de ses parents au loin mais rien. Ils étaient déjà bien trop loin. Malgré tout, il plissa les paupières, comme si cette simple chose lui permettrait d'améliorer sa vue. Mais rien, absolument rien.

- Al, on doit trouver un compartiment.

Se tournant vers Rose qui était à quelques mètres de lui, valise à la main, il acquiesça vaguement avant de reporter un instant son regard sur la fenêtre. Personne n'y était apparu entre temps. Laissant ses yeux glisser au sol, il attrapa d'une main absente sa valise et se détourna de la porte, avançant le cœur lourd.

Il savait que sa cousine était avec lui mais, il avait peur. Il n'aimait pas du tout se retrouver tout seul, parmi tant de têtes inconnues. Ils étaient tous si grands, bien plus que James, et lui, qui n'avait jamais été bien épais, avait l'impression d'être un insecte que tous dévisageaient en gloussant. Non, il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Serrant sa main autour de la poignée de valise, il riva encore un peu plus son regard au sol en laissant les mèches de ses cheveux tomber devant ses yeux.

- C'est Victoire ! s'exclama soudain Rose excitée en pointant son doigt droit devant elle.

Levant les yeux, Albus vit cette dernière les saluer en souriant au fond du couloir, s'arrêtant alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'un compartiment.

- Elle est avec des amies…, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix.

Mais Rose ne l'entendit pas et se tourna brusquement vers lui en lui mettant sa valise dans les mains.

- Tu nous trouves un compartiment, je vais la voir ! lança-t-elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mais, pourquoi ? demanda Albus.

- Histoire de filles, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Ouvrant stupidement la bouche, il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle s'était déjà élancée vers leur cousine.

- Attends ! lança-t-il en faisant un pas en avant. Ne me laisse pas…

Rose se jeta au cou de Victoire et toutes deux entrèrent dans le compartiment avant d'en fermer la porte.

- … tout seul, acheva-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, à peine les échos des conversations étouffées dans les compartiments et des éclats de rire. Albus lui, était seul au beau milieu du couloir, deux grandes valises devant et derrière lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ? Laissant à nouveau son regard tomber au sol, Albus se mordit la lèvre inférieure en attrapant maladroitement les poignées. Il devait se débrouiller tout seul…

Lentement, il commença à s'avancer dans le long couloir, tirant du mieux qu'il pouvait les deux grosses valises qui ne cessaient de buter l'une contre l'autre, se prenant dans le chambranle des portes et gênant le passage pour les autres élèves. Il avait mal aux bras à force de tirer et il ne cessait de se passionner pour le sol plus il recevait des insultes pour qu'il se dépêche de dégager le passage. Mais rien à faire, il avait beau avancer, aucun compartiment n'était vide.

Ils étaient tous bondés, remplis de personnes qui riaient, se levaient, jouaient et s'amusaient. Albus espérait vaguement qu'en penchant la tête pour voir au travers les fenêtres il trouverait de la place, mais le pâle sourire qu'il avait disparaissait soudain lorsqu'il voyait une silhouette le saluer par pure politesse, lui faire une grimace ou bien simplement l'ignorer. Ce dernier cas était le plus répandu et Albus continuait de traîner ses valises en tentant de rester imperturbable. Mais au fond, il ne l'était pas tout. S'il s'acharnait à serrer les poignées, c'était tout simplement pour qu'il arrête de trembler.

Il n'aimait pas du tout se retrouver tout seul, il ne l'avait jamais été chez lui, restant avec son frère malgré ses blagues douteuses ou bien sa sœur. Sinon, ils avaient tellement de cousins qu'il était bien difficile de trouver un moment de solitude. Mais là, Al ne le souhaitait pas du tout. Il voulait quelqu'un avec lui, une personne qu'il connaissait parmi tous ces inconnus qui le jaugeaient de haut. Il…

- … trois patacitrouilles si tu veux, je note.

Al s'arrêta soudain, manquant de peu de se prendre un élève alors que la porte d'un compartiment venait soudainement de s'ouvrir.

- Oh pardon, lança celui-ci en reculant de deux pas avant de le contourner.

Le suivant des yeux, il revint brusquement poser son regard dans le compartiment en entendant un éclat de rire qu'il connaissait si bien.

- James…

Aussitôt, la silhouette brune affalée sur la fenêtre se redressa soudain et lui fit un grand sourire. Pour une fois, il était vraiment heureux de voir son frère.

- Je…

- Tu le connais ? coupa une jeune fille assise en face de lui qui était en train de cocher un test dans un magazine.

- Oh oui, lâcha James dans un ton théâtrale tout en se levant pour s'approcher de lui. C'est mon adorable frère !

Tout en prononçant ses mots, il lui avait férocement ébouriffé les cheveux, Al étant trop occupé à tenir les valises à bout de bras plutôt qu'à se défendre. Virant au rouge, il se consacra à son activité favorite, fixer le sol en se mordant la lèvre alors que James riait au-dessus de lui.

- Dépêche-toi de retourner avec Rose, lança James en souriant tout en lui faisant signe de déguerpir.

- Mais je…, commença-t-il finalement.

La porte se referma devant son nez, le laissant la bouche ouverte sans avoir eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Retrouver Rose… tournant la tête, il se considéra le couloir qui était à nouveau vide, sa cousine n'était nulle part.

Albus se sentait mal, très mal. Il n'avait jamais été très expansif avec ses sentiments, son frère s'arrangeant toujours pour être le héro lorsqu'ils jouaient alors que lui était son fidèle sous-fifre. Cela ne l'avait jamais gêné, il avait toujours admiré James mais là… il ne pouvait suivre personne. Il était seul et ne pouvait même pas se reposer, tirant à s'en faire mal les deux énormes valises qui ne cessaient de rouler sur les côtés.

Il repartit, s'éloignant du compartiment de son frère, mordant encore un peu plus sa lèvre pour tenter de se faire croire que tout allait bien. Mais rien n'allait, il le savait pertinemment alors qu'il tournait en rond depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. A ses passages répétés, certains visages commençaient à se tourner vers lui au travers des fenêtres tout en le pointant du doigt. Il n'avait pas revu Rose, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de place et ses bras commençaient vraiment à lui faire mal. Lorsque le train prit soudain un virage et qu'une des valises se retourna, Albus ne se pencha même pas pour la récupérer et lâcha la deuxième avant de se laisser glisser contre la cloison, attrapant ses genoux entre ses bras.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il n'aimait pas pleurer. Là, il sentait juste un peu mal. C'était tout, rien de plus… Enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux, il serra son pantalon entre ses mains. Non, il n'allait pas bien et il ne savait même pas se mentir à lui-même, il n'arrivait pas à se rassurer. Il était seul, Rose n'arrivant toujours pas, et était incapable de trouver un endroit où s'asseoir convenablement. Al n'allait pas bien du tout et refusait d'accepter que si ses yeux le brûlaient tant, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il se refusait à les laisser ses larmes couler. Il était un enfant naïf, geignard et sans aucun courage… peut être que James avait raison en disant cela.

- Il est trop mignon !

Albus leva un court instant les yeux pour voir des filles passer devant lui en le pointant du doigt, le dévisageant en pouffant avant de continuer leur chemin. En quoi était-il mignon ? Il était ridicule. Tirant sur ses manches, il se frotta vigoureusement les paupières pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler au coin de ses yeux, et se tassa à nouveau contre la cloison, enfonçant son menton entre ses genoux.

Il allait sans doute passer son trajet ici, à même le sol, ignoré, dévisagé sans jamais retenir l'attention. Il détestait cela…

- Eh toi !

Il crispa un peu plus son emprise sur son pantalon, comprenant que cette année serait horrible alors qu'elle n'avait même pas débuté.

- Dis, je te parle !

Al releva les yeux, croisant le regard d'une immense fille brune qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, un badge avec un grand « P » trônant sur sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il n'y plus de place… marmonna-t-il entre ses lèvres en retournant à son activité favorite pour étudier le sol.

- Il y a un compartiment vide à même pas trois mètres.

Violemment, Albus vint la dévisager alors qu'elle désignait le bout de couloir, la fin du dernier wagon et du train. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner vers elle qu'elle était déjà partie, le laissant à nouveau seul.

Un compartiment vide ? Il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout du train, tout simplement parce que les valises ne passaient pas dans le couloir plus étroit. Mais, si elle disait vrai, il n'allait certainement pas continuer de rester ici à la vue de tous. Attrapant les poignées des valises, il les tira jusqu'à l'entrée du couloir, les glissant dans l'immense porte-bagage avant de s'avancer dans ce qu'il semblait être un coupe gorge. Mais un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit les sièges libres, pas un chat. Posant la main sur la poignée, il fit glisser la porte et… se figea soudain.

Assis le dos à la cloison, les jambes sur les sièges et un livre sur les genoux, le seul occupant levant lentement les yeux vers lui, le dévisageant froidement de haut en bas. Albus le reconnut, d'ailleurs assez difficile de ne pas le faire lorsque son oncle menaçait Rose de la déshériter si jamais elle l'approchait. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom mais il s'agissait bien du petit blond dont le père avait vaguement salué le sien de loin sur le quai.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Albus à mi-voix en s'emmêlant à moitié dans sa phrase.

- Pourquoi je te dirai non ? rétorqua-t-il indifférent avant de retourner à sa lecture.

La bouche ouverte, Al resta quelques secondes à le fixer sans dire un mot. Il n'était pas du tout loquace ce garçon… Lentement, Albus entra dans le compartiment, s'asseyant droit comme un « i » sur un des sièges, les mains posées sur ses genoux, les joues aussi rouge que la cravate qu'il espérait porter.

C'était un silence pesant, très pesant… surtout pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer la dernière heure à errer dans un train.

- Heu…je… je m'appelle…, commença-t-il.

- Je sais très bien comment tu t'appelles, pas besoin d'effusion de sentiments, coupa le blond en tournant une page sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

Là, Albus sentait comme un léger rejet. Quelque chose hurlant : « la ferme, tu me gênes ».

- Dis, tu ne pourrais pas un être un peu plus sympa ? rétorqua-t-il en reprenant de la contenance tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette fois-ci, le blond se redressa et le dévisagea sans aucune gêne, refermant son livre.

- On peut jouer à Hypocriteland si tu veux, moi j'aime beaucoup, lança-t-il dans un grand sourire qu'Albus considéra comme très sarcastique.

- Je veux juste ton nom, répliqua Al en tentant de ne pas se rabaisser, ce qui était en soit un miracle vu l'aura inquiétante que dégageait son « camarade » de compartiment.

- Scorpius, lâcha-t-il. Scorpius Malefoy. Maintenant, si tu veux bien James, j'ai envie de finir mon livre.

Se détournant pour rouvrir son volume, le visage d'Albus s'était soudain stoppé, ses lèvres formant un parfait « o ».

- Moi je m'appelle Albus.

C'était particulièrement étrange de voir à quel point quelqu'un d'aussi pâle pouvait à ce point rougir, remontant ses genoux prêts de sa poitrine pour cacher sa tête entre les pages de son livre. Un vague couinement s'en éleva, couinement qu'Albus interpréta comme un « Awon », soit un pardon dans un langage plus courant et mieux articulé. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres alors que Scorpius reprenait une position correcte, apparemment très absorbée par sa lecture alors qu'il tournait les pages à l'envers et un peu trop rapidement.

- Et tu n'as personne avec qui traîner ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée qu'auparavant. Tu avais une petite copine tout à l'heure sur le quai.

- C'est ma cousine.

La page que Scorpius avait entre les mains se froissa soudain, le peu de sourire suffisant qu'il avait réussi à reprendre s'évaporant alors qu'il s'était brusquement redressé, les joues cramoisies. Apparemment, il n'arrivait pas du tout à faire ce qu'il souhaitait et Albus laissa son sourire se transformer un léger rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, lança Scorpius en tournant la tête vers lui qui tentait un visage froid alors qu'il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Et là Albus éclata de rire, se baissant alors que le blond lui envoyait son livre droit au visage avant de s'effondrer sur sa banquette. Rire nerveux ou non, il ne savait pas mais, plus Scorpius lui disait d'arrêter, sa voix tirant vers les aigües, plus il en pleurait sous les regards indignés du blond qui le dévisageait.

Il n'y avait rien de bon à se moquer d'un jeune garçon souhaitant empruntant le masque froid de l'indifférence, mais là, Scorpius semblait plutôt du genre à se transformer en gros nounours dès qu'il se trompait dans ses dires. Au fond… ils s'étaient bien trouvés pour les prochaines années à venir.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin:<strong> Oui, moi je les trouve mignons... pas ma faute, à la boutique de souvenirs, on me les a vendus comme ça ^^

**Suite de l'histoire à venir d'ici avril/mai 2012**


End file.
